


Acceptance

by Clockwork



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bit of Sentinel fluff. Post Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

It was a talk that Blair had never wanted to have with his mother. He knew she had always encouraged him to be honest, insisting that anything he did was perfect because it was right for him but Blair understood the one thing she did. While she would stand by that belief, that he should do what was right for him and that alone made it a good thing, if Naomi Sandburg showed even the least hint that she was bothered by it all, then it would be hard for Blair. His mother, despite her free loving, freedom based lifestyle, had taught him so much and Blair loved her dearly.

The only problem that might cause trouble was that he loved Jim just as much.

Avoiding talking to Naomi about his blossoming relationship had been easy when she was gallavanting around the world. While he might receive upwards of five postcards a week, it was understood that he wasn't expected to write back. A card mailed to Budapest might arrive the day she landed in London, or New York, or even some place as seemingly ordinary as Omaha. Trying to predict Naomi's patterns was about as accurate as the weatherman was in forecasting the weather. After all, there was snow on the ground in Cascade for months on end and yet they could never get that right either. While she was out and about and only on the phone a few seconds every few weeks it was easy not to tell Naomi the truth. Now that she was standing in the middle of their living room, Blair had no choice.

"I won't kick you out of your own bed."

They'd been having this argument for the better part of an hour and Blair was just about at his wit's end. "Mom, it's no big deal. I'll take the couch. It'll only be for a few nights." If he wasn't crashed out beside Jim he wasn't going to sleep well anyway so it didn't really matter where he was laying down.

"It's bad karma. Besides, it's your bed."

"Mom, it's not bad..." At that moment the door opened. Blair thought making this a fight of two against one was brilliant. "Jim, tell my mom she can't sleep on the couch and should take my bed."

Tossing the mail down on the side table, Ellison looked surprised. "I don't see why you shouldn't, Naomi. Not like it won't be empty since Blair'll be in with...'

Blair waved his arms widely but to avail. Naomi might be flighty but that didn't mean she was clueless.

"You're sleeping with Jim?"

"You didn't tell her?!"

Blair stared from one to the other, running his fingers through his hair and trying to find out the best answer without digging himself deeper. "Uhmm, surprise?"

The word barely out of his mouth before Naomi had tackle hugged her son. "Really? And you're happy?" She leaned back, beaming as she smoothed back Blair's hair. Nodding, he couldn't even get a word out before she was in Jim's face, waggling a finger at him.

"And you had better take good care of him. He's a good boy and he deserves the best. Maybe you can't make an honest man out of him but you can make an honest man out of him and..."

Blair hugged her from the back. "Mom, he's more than good to me. I love him."

She grinned at Jim, patting his cheek. "Well then, I'm glad to have you as my son and I'll take Blair's bed. Just... do try and be quiet."


End file.
